videogameresourcefandomcom-20200214-history
Doshin the Giant
GameCube |mode= Single-player |rating= |plat1=GCN |eubox= |jpbox= }} Doshin the Giant is a god simulation game developed by Param and Nintendo and published by Nintendo. The game was originally for the Nintendo 64 add-on, the Nintendo 64DD. The game was later upgraded graphically and released for the Nintendo GameCube in Europe and Japan only. Due to a deal struck between Nintendo and Atlus over the localization of Cubivore: Survival of the Fittest, the game was not released in North America. Plot The main scenario of the game is that you control Doshin, a yellow giant. Doshin inhabits an island called Barudo, and the objective of the game is to encourage the four tribes to build monuments. The game is divided into days, of which the player can have an infinite number, which last 30 minutes and include changes from sunrise to sunset. If you build the love or hate version of all 15 monuments, the last monument will be built. After the building, it will cut to a cut scene, where the monument is destroyed and the island sinks. Doshin attempts to save the villagers but is later seen floating at sea, where he then turns into an island himself. You then awake on the small Doshin island, where aliens have inhabited the island, and Doshin has to gather a flower so they can complete the final monument of the game, a spaceship. Once the spaceship has been completed, the game is finished, but the player can continue to unlock bonus maps. Gameplay The player has the choice of what the outcome will be. By absorbing the love or hate of the islanders Doshin grows in size. Doshin is the Love Giant, a yellow, featureless giant with a happy face and a few strands of hair. He is a benevolent, helpful being who, with his good actions, earns love from his people, and increases in size (only for that day, by the next day, he is back to normal size). Doshin can transform, at will, into his evil alter ego Jashin, the Hate Giant, and has wings on its back and clawed feet. Jashin is known to be a destructive force to the natives, the exact opposite to Doshin's nature. With his bad actions, people show him their dislike, and he increases in size. The only thing the two giants have in common is that both have an outie belly button. Doshin/Jashin has a small variety of actions to perform. He can raise and lower terrain, and pick up trees and objects. The island is randomly generated, and it takes time to walk the whole island. The four native tribes on the island are separated with the color of their clothing (red, green, yellow, blue). The female natives are dressed in a sleeveless, uni-colored gown of their tribe's color. The male natives wear a kilt and hat of their tribe's color, but remain shirtless, also showing outie belly buttons. Expansion Kyojin no Doshin Kaihō Sensen Chibikko Chikko Daishūgō (lit. Doshin the Giant: Rescue from the Front by the Toddlers that Tinkle at the Large Meeting-hall) was released on May 17, 2000 for 64DD and requires 64DD version of Doshin the Giant to operate. Plot and Gameplay In the game, a child is told to go to sleep and is pulled out of bed and through the window, into a world of dreams. In this dream world, Doshin is now imprisoned and you can "Tinkle" 2D hearts on people and even the giant himself. The main objective of the game is to watch the 17 mini black and white movies collectively titled "More Than Giant" that were specially animated for this game. You must repeatedly go back and forth between the two disks to verify that monuments were built in game 1, and to complete tasks that the "Queen Companions" request of you. Most of the mini-movies in this game are simply stand-alone animated shorts called "more than giant' telling bits of the story of how Doshin came to be imprisoned (e.g. a boy fishing catches a giant, Doshin raises and lowers land to the sound of rap music, etc.). Another objective is to free Doshin from his imprisonment, by causing him to grow larger than his cage. This will cause the game credits to show and can only be viewed once, unless you reset the game's saved data. You can also gather help to free Doshin. After creating monuments in 'Doshin 1' and their counterpart pavilions, children will appear in the Expo area and you can "tinkle" on them with your hearts and they will join you, becoming what are known as Teamers or teamsters. There are two other teams you can choose from at the start of the game, and with enough pavilions completed you can battle the other teamster groups in a tinkle contest. If you win, the loser's team members become neutral and can be added to your team. You can have 6 other children on your team. This gives you 6 times more tinkling hearts when you go to try to free Doshin. Trivia *Doshin also appeared as a trophy in Super Smash Bros. Melee. He was shown holding a villager in his hands. He was called the Love Giant as the title of the Trophy, but called Doshin in the entry. Jashin appears as a secret trophy in the lottery as Hate Giant. *A recent document unveiled by Nintendo for Super Mario Galaxy also shows what suspiciously looks like a Doshin the Giant planet which didn't make it into the final game. Category:Video Games